


Destroyer

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but it’s mostly smut, okay some plot snuck in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: AU where Peggy and Daniel’s relationship (and sex life) are... well, complicated.





	Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Destroyer by Saint Motel.
> 
> Okay, I wrote smut instead of stuff with an actual plot. This one’s a little weird. Not really specific in time or AU setting or coordination at all, really, but when it comes to the point of smut... I’d say it’s pretty good.
> 
> Anyways, I’m positive there’s errors in it, but just focus on the surface level of this fic and it’ll be fine :)

Daniel sat in a corner at the bar he met her in. He knew she would be there, as always; this was where she came to find new men, new hearts to destroy. Her reputation preceded her, everyone who walked in those doors knew about her, about how she broke men beyond repair. He knew from experience, he’d been crushed more times than he could remember, but something made him keep coming back to find her.

This most recent time she’d walked out on him, it had been his fault. Peggy Carter usually left because she became bored with a man, but for some reason she kept Daniel around - or had, until he’d accidentally called her “Peg” a couple weeks ago and she walked out in a storm without giving him another thought. He’d kicked himself for it. In this little game of theirs, he always came back to her, and she always let him. Of course, she always walked out and went to find another man, but then the cycle started all over again and he’d find himself back in bed with her in no time.

But then he got attached, and that wasn’t something that Peggy Carter did. A few days after “the incident”, he’d waited for her in the bar to come back for another night of rough, hard sex, but she never showed. Call it false hope and idiotic, but that’s why he was here now, waiting for even the possibility that she might come back so that maybe, just maybe, he could have another chance.

But then, just as Daniel drained the last of his whiskey, she came through the door. It looked as though she was heading towards the bar, but then she saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped, turning to look at him.

Something stirred in Daniel when Peggy looked at him. Whether it was lust or anger or some combination of the two, he didn’t know, but all he wanted was for her to come and ravish him where he sat.

She sauntered over, her hips swaying in a way that meant only one thing. Daniel felt his cock twitch in his pants as she leaned over his table, moving in so close that he could smell her perfume, and it took all he had not to stare at her breasts, pushed up against her arms.

She looked as though she was sizing him up, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth, but then she moved in even closer, her lips brushing the shell of his ear as she growled: “Don’t call me Peg.”

She stood and headed towards the door, beckoning him with a quick wave of her fingers. He smiled. She’d taken him back.

Outside, Daniel caught up to her on a street corner, not saying a word, but then she shifted next to him and that said it all. He could almost smell the arousal rolling off of her and he pictured the moisture pooling between her thighs, making him stiffen even more in his pants. How thankful he was that her apartment was right across the street.

They made it to her unit in complete silence, and Peggy seemed to take her time turning the key to unlock the door. Finally, she opened it and walked in, leaving him to close and lock it behind him.

Peggy stood just inside, staring at him and waiting. Her head tilted and Daniel took it as permission, crossing the floor until he stood just in front of her, their breath and body heat mingling. And then he pushed her into the wall, kissing her roughly. 

Pinning her hips with his and holding her wrists above her head, he smiled at her. “How do you wanna do this-” he ground his hips into her, making sure she felt his hard cock, “-Peg?”

Her lips curled into a snarl and she freed her wrists, pushing him off and backing him towards the bedroom. “I thought I was clear about the name,” she growled as she stalked him, a flush rising up her neck indicating just how turned on she was.

“You were,” he retorted, backing into the bedroom as she shut the door behind her, “but this just makes it more fun.”

She lunged at him, grasping his erection through his pants and squeezing, making him gasp and buck his hips into her hands.

She smiled at his little gasp, pleased at how helplessly aroused she could make him. “You’re right, this is more fun.” Peggy pushed him onto the bed, unzipping his pants and pulling them and his boxers down until his cock sprang free. A predatory gaze lit up her eyes and she smirked at him, hiking up her dress as she straddled him and sank down in one smooth movement, a low moan escaping her lips.

Oh, god… he’d never not used a condom before. The feeling of every inch of his cock being milked by her rhythmic clenching with nothing between them, the only thing he could do was push his head into the mattress and groan, trying not to blow his load right there.

“Peg,” he gasped, digging his fingers into her hips as though it could help him keep his control. “Condom?”

She laughed lightly. “Oh, you won’t be coming yet, big guy. Did you think you wouldn't be punished for calling me Peg?” She clenched her muscles around him and pleasure washed over him as his eyes drifted shut.

She stalled a moment before slowly lifting her hips up until just the tip of his cock remained sheathed, and then slammed back down. She did this repeatedly, waiting until he was on the brink and then stopping her rhythm, rolling her hips and moaning as she gave her clit attention. Then, when she sensed he had control again, she started her rhythm again at a maddeningly slow pace.

Daniel’s need for release grew every second as her wet, pulsing heat rode up and down his cock, reaching a point where he thought he would go insane if she didn’t pick up her pace. Realizing she could do this all night without ever giving him relief, he pushed her off, enjoying just how hard she hit the mattress. He worked his pants off the rest of the way and tossed his shirt to the floor, ready to fuck her until she screamed, but the sight of her sprawled on the mattress, dress hiked up around her waist with her dripping folds spread to the world, made him change his mind.

She lay on the mattress, stunned by being thrown off his lap, but she couldn’t deny the pinch of anticipation that rocked through her. Watching him undress, she prepared to get up and haul him back down so she could finish what she started, but then he was on top of her, fisting her dress and pulling it over her head with such force that a couple of the seams burst.

“Hey,” she protested, trying to flip him but Daniel had pinned her hips and legs.

“If you’re that upset, I’ll buy you a new one,” he gruffed, and Peggy was ready to insist that he fork out the money for an even better dress, but then he attacked her breasts, mouthing and biting at one nipple while he massaged the other one, and spikes of pleasure shot straight to her core.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll forgive you,” she moaned.

Daniel switched to the other breast and repeated the action with his mouth, making Peggy’s hips buck, as she tried to get any semblance of friction on her neglected bundle of nerves, but he had her pinned so effectively she couldn’t do anything but hold his head to her breasts and moan.

With no warning, he crouched down on the floor in order to get to the junction of her legs, then nipped up her inner thighs, no doubt leaving marks, before diving into her soaked folds.

He first licked a swath all the way up her slit that pulled a shout from her, and then he plunged his tongue as deep inside her as he could, lapping up any moisture he could reach but more just kept pouring from her. He didn’t mind. He could feast on her forever and never grow hungry for anything else.

And feast he did. As he continued to lick inside her, Daniel nudged her clit with his nose, smirking at her whimper, but then her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled hard, keeping him on track.

Moisture dripped from his chin, and the fact that it came from Peggy Carter and that it was his doing made his cock throb and he thrust his hips into nothing, just as desperate for relief as she was.

Much to Peggy’s relief, he moved his ministrations to her clit, sucking hard as he shoved two fingers into her sopping folds and groaning when she tightened her fingers in his hair, the vibrations making her shout.

“Daniel!” she cried, not able to keep quiet because she could feel him between her legs, sucking her clit, licking her folds, and thrusting his fingers so that he hit that spot inside her that made her thighs shake.

He was always so good at this. In this little dance of theirs, she was always a bit excited when they got back together because no one, man or woman, compared to Daniel when his face was buried in her folds. But just as she thought that, he pulled her out of her reverie by lightening his touch, and the spring low in her belly started to uncoil, making her sob.

“Don’t you dare,” she managed through gritted teeth, gripping his head and pushing it harder against her core. He laughed into her velvet folds and dove back in, proving exactly why he was the best.

She felt her climax build until her body tingled nonstop with impending release, only interrupted by white hot bolts of pleasure radiating from her core that made her buck off the bed and cry Daniel’s name like a prayer.

With a graze of his teeth against her clit and a curl of his fingers inside her, an orgasm that rivaled none crashed over her. Peggy’s thighs clamped onto his head, and one hand fisted the bed sheets as she found herself shouting explicatives, while he continued to lap at her folds, which only prolonged the scorching pleasure racing through her body.

She came back to her body, chest heaving and body quivering as Daniel emerged from between her legs, wiping his chin with his hand. If only he had wiped the smirk from his face as well.

Standing and crawling onto the bed, Daniel planted a filthy kiss on her lips, swallowing yet another moan. If there was one thing Daniel had learned during all their encounters, it was that with Peggy Carter, the filthier, the better.

But as much as Daniel would have loved to remained lip-locked with Peggy for all of eternity, he didn't miss her shift underneath him, and when he ended up on his back, he wasn't surprised.

“Tit for tat, right?” she purred, and Daniel gasped when she ground down on him, soaking his cock before sinking to the floor. “Although I don't know if you deserve it, considering you keep calling me Peg.”

“Hasn't stopped you yet,” he taunted, but a sharp bite to his hip put him back in line.

“Don’t push your luck,” she said before taking him in hand and licking his cock from root to tip, painting a wet line with the flat of her tongue.

“Fuck,” Daniel groaned, jerking his hips up into her hand.

Peggy smirked. “Someone’s needy,” she cooed, stroking him a few times.

He had no retort, only raising up on his elbows so that he could see her. She knew he liked to watch, so without ever breaking eye contact, she took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around before hollowing her cheeks, rewarded with a twitch from his erection.

Intending to draw out his agony, she released him with a pop and started planting wet kisses up and down his shaft, every once in awhile letting her teeth graze the skin to be rewarded with a strangled moan.

Just when Peggy thought he might tear the sheets from fisting them so hard, Daniel sat up and threaded his fingers through her curls, not-so-subtly guiding her to take him in her mouth.

She smiled boldly up at him, knowing that he was in the palm of her hand. “Had enough torture?” 

“As fun as it is, I would like you to get on with it,” he responded, gripping her hair tighter, and the pain sent another wave of arousal down her body.

“Careful, it sounds like you’re giving me orders.”

“Oh, but I can, if I want to. You know I'm more of your equal than any other guy.”

She gasped quietly, knowing the truth in the statement. She had her fun with a guy, but once she was done, she sent him packing and broke his heart - more than that, she destroyed him. But something was different with Daniel. Something made him keep coming back, no matter how broken he was, and for some reason, she always let him. Over the months, they had become equals, and she couldn’t just leave him like every other guy.

Which is why, instead of kicking him out like she normally would after being insulted like that, Peggy slipped his cock into her mouth, swallowing him down until her nose was buried in his wiry curls.

She heard him rasp something that sounded like an explicative, and a wave of pride hit her. Determined to turn him to putty, she swirled her tongue around the base before coming back up and releasing him, blowing a cool stream of air across the head, causing it to flare and a bead of precum to form. She licked it off, savoring the musky flavor of him and Daniel groaned above her, gently petting the back of her head.

All of this torture, and he still managed to be gentle with her. That deserved a reward, so she took him back into her mouth, sucking hard, and was rewarded with another draw of precum. Spurred on, Peggy moved up and down his cock methodically, teasing every sensitive ridge with the tip of her tongue as Daniel panted, holding her head as it moved. She looked up to see the sweat beading at his temples, and deciding to torture him a little bit more, she released him and moved down to his balls, taking one in her mouth and toying with it until she could almost feel it pump in anticipation.

His fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled her away from his balls, looking her in the eye as he spoke with the strangled voice of a man who was about to break.

“No more games. Suck it, please.”

She pressed her legs together as arousal pulsed between her thighs. Smirking at his desperation, she teased: “Since you said ‘please’.”

Once again, she slipped him into her mouth, but this time it was solely for the purpose of getting him to his release as quick as possible. Peggy bobbed her head and flicked her tongue all around the shaft, and Daniel was helpless to do anything but moan and thrust his hips into her velvet mouth, heat overtaking him quickly and the pressure at the base of his spine exploded.

She felt his climax start as he fucked her mouth, and then his cock started pumping, her head rocking back as his cum blasted down her throat, but she never faltered, swallowing every drop he gave her. Finally, he twitched in her mouth one last time before Peggy raised her head, still savoring the fine taste that only came from him unloading in her mouth. 

Daniel, still panting from his orgasm, forced his eyes open and groaned at the sight: Peggy sitting back on her heels, hair mussed from his hands as she licked her lips, staring at him like the cat who just caught the canary.

She stood and sat in the middle of the bed, leaving him to shift the few inches until he laid next to her.

“I hope you’re not done for the night,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He opened his eyes, gazing up at her. “Are you kidding me? I’m not giving up this opportunity with you. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Why don’t I help you along?” Peggy swung her leg over so that she straddled his face, hands resting on his chest as she faced his prick.

Immediately he dove into her wet folds, feeling like a teenager as his cock twitched already.

“I knew you had it in you,” she laughed as she ran a finger down his shaft, encouraging it to harden even more.

After a few minutes of listening to her moan from his ministrations, he was half hard, but then she palmed his cock and jerked it, and all the blood in his body rushed straight to his prick until it stood at attention, the slit already dripping in anticipation.

“There’s a good fellow,” she cooed, climbing off his face and over to the bedside table, grabbing a paper package and tearing it open. Crawling back over to him, Daniel waited for her to roll the condom on, but suddenly she popped it into her mouth, and with a cocky smile, headed down to his erection.

Oh… this was new.

He sucked in a breath when her closed lips touched the head of his prick, and he foolishly thought it couldn’t get any better, but then Peggy’s mouth opened and both those lips and the condom worked down his cock until they were situated at the base, and Daniel remembered why he couldn’t stay away from her.

She was straddling his hips when she kissed him, and he groaned at the taste of himself on her lips, but then she shifted and the entrance of her wet heat caught the tip of his erection. She stalled a moment, and then she shifted again and he was fully sheathed inside of her.

They moaned in tandem and Peggy’s finger’s tangled in his hair, her forehead coming to rest on his as she basked in the pleasure buzzing through her veins. He thrust his hips, the tip of his cock bumping her cervix, and she choked on her moan, fingers digging into his scalp.

She started to move, circling her hips once, then up and down, slow at first, but she built speed as the need for release climbed to animalistic levels in both of them, the sound of their skin slapping matching the rhythm of their racing hearts.

Peggy sat up and threw her head back in ecstasy, moans dripping with lust coming from her in a continuous stream as pleasure plundered through her nerves.

Daniel watched her bounce up and down on his cock, sweat pooling in the hollows of her collarbone, and a sudden swell of possessiveness overtook him. He flipped her, pushing her deep into the mattress with his thrusts as he kissed her bruisingly. His lips forged a blazing trail from her lips to her collarbone, licking at the salty tang of her skin as he continued to pump into her molten core at a furious pace.

The metallic taste of blood coated her tongue and Peggy groaned, loving just how riled up he’d gotten this time around. She pressed her swollen lips together in an effort to keep quiet, but that copper taste filled her mouth again, so she opened her mouth to moan and settled for raking her nails up his back.

Daniel hissed, the pain from her nails shooting straight to his cock, which was still thrusting into her. She must have felt him twitch, because she dug those nails in until she knew there would be little crescent moon shaped bruises dotting his back, and then she gripped even harder.

He knew she was pushing him to let go, to fuck her for all he had. A part of him wanted to lighten his touch, keep her on edge and do the exact opposite of what she wanted, but that wasn’t the part that won out.

Without ever breaking his rhythm, Daniel grabbed her arms and pushed them above her head, pinning her wrists and sinking his weight into her so she couldn’t move an inch, but she didn't care because she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Daniel nipped and kissed along her jaw, leaving little marks of his possession. He felt her tug against his hands, trying to break free, but he just held her tighter and attacked her neck, scraping his teeth against her carotid in a gesture that could only be interpreted in one way -- you’re mine.

He felt her whimper, and he could tell she was close as her inner muscles clenched him so tight that his rhythm almost faltered, but then she did something he didn’t expect: she tilted her head back and to the side, leaving her neck completely exposed and inviting him to do whatever he wished -- a sign of total submission.

Daniel grunted, not expecting such a display, and picked up his pace, lightning rushing up his spine at a considerable pace by now. Peggy cried out when he changed his angle, obviously finding a sweet spot deep inside her that brought her to the brink; only a few more thrusts and she would implode.

Daniel freed her hands as he felt her start to pulse around his cock, and he knew she was just seconds away from nirvana. Those hands immediately went to his back and began raking the skin again, and her teeth sunk into the muscle of his shoulder, causing him to growl.

Sweat dripped down both of them, leaving them sticky and adding to the smell of sex in the air but it only heightened the mood as they both raced towards their finish.

Finally, Peggy unclamped her jaw and screamed, sparks and lightning racing out from her core until she saw stars and there was no breath left in her lungs, but she couldn't stop because this orgasm was just too good.

She felt him groan against her throat, the vibrations sending little shockwaves through her body that ended up earthquakes when they reached her toes, making her shake even more in his arms. Then, through the haze of lust, she felt his rhythm falter until he slammed into her once more and let out what could only be described as a roar.

Daniel faintly thought that this was the best sex he’d ever had, even compared to their standards, but then his cock pumped again and his hips involuntarily bucked once, twice, three times, and the haze of climax was too thick for any thoughts to penetrate it.

The pleasure seemed to roll through his body for eternity, each wave dying down only to come back stronger than the last, but finally he collapsed on top of her, barely holding himself up by his forearms. She didn’t seem to mind; she just ran her fingers gently up and down his back, soothing all the scratches she’d made.

Breath still coming in gasps, he rolled off of her but she came with, still impaled on his cock, and all she did was lay her forehead on his chest, chuckling lightly at his thundering heart.

“I really got it going, didn’t I?” she panted, laying her hand on top of his heart.

“I bet you ten bucks yours is going just as fast as mine,” he retorted, and she chuckled again, pulling his hand to her neck where he felt her heartbeat racing.

They lay there until his prick slipped out of her, which is when she sat up and started to take the condom off. Usually he would insist he do it, but all his endorphin-clouded mind could really focus on was how her breasts moved with every heave of her chest.

She threw the condom into the trash and returned to him, rolling them over to their sides.

He gazed at her, watching her eyes flutter back open and he once again remember why he had gotten attached to this whirlwind of a woman.

He pressed a kiss to her bruised lips, smirking at the small gasp it caused.

“Mind if I stay the night?” 

She glanced away for a moment, then looked back to him and shrugged. “Up to you. Just remember, I don't break hearts, I destroy them.”

A flicker of pain crossed her features, and suddenly Daniel realized that maybe she didn't want to be that woman anymore. Maybe she wanted to start repairing hearts instead.

Maybe he could get attached and she wouldn't push him away. 

“I'll stay then.”

He thought he saw a look of relief in her eyes, but then it was replaced with a wicked glint and a smirk. “Good. I'm not done with that cock of yours yet. Or that tongue, for a matter of fact.”

Well, maybe it would be a bit before she would settle down. But at least there was hope. In the meantime, he'd play along. “I'm not done with your mouth, either.” He smirked back, glancing down to her swollen lips, and looked back up to see the laughter in her eyes.

She sighed, a sated smile on her face, and turned to her other side, leaving him a good view of her bare back as she pulled up the sheets. “Goodnight Daniel,” she said in a playful tone.

He scooted to her, roughly grabbing her hips and pulling them to his, making sure his cock pressed up against her ass. “See you in a couple hours, Peg.”


End file.
